Bad Idea
by BreacrazyBates
Summary: Dealing with Jason, Morganville, and some other enemies as well as starting a family... can life in Morganville get anymore confusing?
1. Chaotic Moron

Chapter One

_Eve's POV:_

Being tied to a chair for an extended amount of time is painful and annoying. Especially when you have a gag in your mouth so you can't let loose the string of cuss words at the tip of your tongue.

Claire is here with me, wherever here is, and she's tied to chair with her legs chained to the chair, she's knocked out. My legs are free so I guess I'm not considered as much of a threat. I'm offended by that.

My little brother is the one holding us here with a few very big friends of his own. They're a hell of a lot scarier than he is. My brother has my phone in his hand. He presses a button and puts the phone on speaker.

"What's up sweetheart?" Michael says, responding to the number.

"I think your a little off here Michael. You see, Eve can't come to the phone right now. She's a bit tied up," Jason says, laughing at his shitty joke. I roll my eyes.

"Jason, you probably just stole Eve's phone. I'm not gonna let you rile me up," Michael says. I would of smiled if not for the gag. Jason motions to one of the men who takes the gag off of me.

"Would you like to say something Eve?" Jason asks, holding the phone out to me. I shake my head, remaining mute. He nods at a different guy who walks over to Claire and punches her in the stomach, hard. I see Claire's eyes pop open, instantly filled with pain.

"Stop it! Don't touch her you dumbass!" I yell, attempting to stand though I have no idea what I would of done after that. My chair is held to the ground.

"Eve? Eve! Are you all right!" Michael yells and I can tell he's seconds away from vamping out.

"Oh she's fine, for now. She's not the one you should be worried about," Jason says, hanging up. He looks to Claire, ignoring me. He pulls out Claire's phone and if what just happened is a hint, I'm sure he's going to call Shane.

"Hey, babe," Shane says, assuming, like Michael did, that it's his girlfriend. The gag is taken off of Claire.

"Hey, Collins. Your girlfriend says hi," Jason says, grinning widely.

"Jason, what have you done to Claire," Shane's voice is a growl that almost seems to scare Jason for a second. He snaps out of it.

"Why don't you say hi Claire?" Jason smirks. Claire presses her lips together, not talking. She gets punched in the stomach again. With a strength I never could of mustered, she doesn't make a sound.

"Well, you probably just stole Claire's phone so bye," Shane says, obviously pissed and worried at the same time.

Jason looks upset but then has one of those lightbulb moments. He takes a picture of a guy holding a knife to Claire's throat and sends it to Shane.

"You hit Claire yet you won't hit me," I point out. He looks at me, serious for once.

"If we hurt you, Michael will double it on us," he says, since Michael's all vamped out.

"And you don't think Shane can kick your ass. I sure do," I say, smiling a not so nice smile. He just laughs.

"I'm sure he would, but Collins isn't going to live through the night so I'm not worried about him protecting his girlfriend," Jason gloats. I freeze. He's going to try to kill Shane. Not good.


	2. Really Bad Idea

**Chapter Two**

**Shane's POV**

When I saw the picture of Claire tied up with a knife to her throat, I knew he wasn't lying. I also knew that my phone was ringing in my hand. I snap it open.

"Jason has the girls," Michael says. He sounds like he's just barely in control of his vampire half. A little crazy... and scary.

"I know. He sent me a picture with someone holding a knife to Claire's throat," I say, knowing I sound pissed.

"He called me and she yelled at him to leave Claire alone. Well, she said her but I kind of assumed it was Claire. What do we do?" Michael asks. I sigh.

"I don't know. If we try to do something too soon, he might kill one of them. From the sounds of it, probably Claire. I don't want her to get hurt. Do you have any ideas?" I ask. I hear a creepy, angry laugh from the other end. Even scarier.

"I might but you might not like it," Michael says. I sigh.

"And your plan is?" I ask, pacing impatiently.

"Well we could..." Michael trails off.


	3. You've Been Smashed

**Chapter Three**

**Shane's POV**

"We could ask Myrnin and see if Frank can find them. That might help. If we can find out where they are, we might know a way to get in and save the girls," Michael says. He's right, I don't like this plan. Not only does this require waiting, it also requires working with one of the people I hate most in the world.

"Do you think that Nutty McFang will tell us anything?" I ask, pacing back and forth, irratated.

"I dont know," he says, sighing. We both there no other options.

**Claire's POV**

I hope Jason knows that he's getting himself into a heap of trouble. There is no way I'm letting him kill Shane, and if he does, I'll kill him. It's that simple.

It's a good thing Eve is all about being prepared for the vamps because I carry nails coated in silver up my sleeves when I can. I'm currently using them to cut the rope.

Jason's converging with his little minions in a different room and Eve is asleep. Well, actually, Jason had her knocked out with probably chloroform. This is gonna make this hard. I don't have a plan. The ropes fall off my wrists.

"Hey, I need to go pee," I say, looking as pleading as possible. One of the guards sighs and stalks over. I jump up and grab my chair, slamming it into the guys head. I really hope this works. He goes down. I unholster his gun from his hip and jump inbetween the last of them men and Eve. They all look at me, shocked.," Give me the phones."

After they hand them over and I put them in my pocked, I stand to the side of her and saw at the rope with the tip of the nail until her ropes are cut, never taking my eyes off of the men. They all stand there, not sure what to do while I point the gun at them. I wrap an arm around Eve and slowly back us up.

It takes a while but I get us outside. I keep a firm grip on the gun and begin to walk. I pull out my phone with one hand as Eve leans heavily on my side. I speed dial Shane.

"What do you want Jason?" he says angrily. I keep walking.

"I don't think I'm Jason," I say, struggling both me and Eve on our feet. She stirs a little and I have to stop so she doesn't fall.

"Claire? Where are you!" Shane pratically yells into the phone. Eve groans.

"Were somewhere near the college. Were on the far side, I think. There are a bunch of old apartments. Eve's knocked out," I say. I hear a car engine in the back ground.

"We'll be there in 5," Shane says, hanging up. I keep walking, hoping they decided to stay behind. The guys pull up beside us as the same time Jason shows up. The guys get out and Michael takes Eve from me.

"I can still succeed in one area," Jason says, pulling a gun and aiming at Shane. I jump and push him out of the way as the shot rings out. There's a burst of fire and then I'm on the ground. I pass out.

**Shane's POV**

Claire pushes me out of the way as the shot rings out. She hits the ground and there's blood everywhere. I drop to my knees beside her. There bullet would of hit me in the heart. That much I know. She took a bullet for me.

I craddle her. I pull out my phone.

"I need an ambulance," I say, rattling off the address. Oh God, Claire. Please be okay. I pray this in my head over and over again. She breathes in short rasps. I don't know what to do. The ambulance clares up beside us.

They load her up and I stay with her. Michael and Eve follow in the car. Eve's still kind of out. The heart monitor flat lines and I stop breathing.

"Were losing her," one of the ambulance people says. I bury my face in my hands, scared.


	4. Engaging Myself

**Chapter Four**

**Shane's POV**

It's 4 days before Claire can breathe on her own and another 2 before she wakes up. I spend most of my time by her side, leaving only to go to the bathroom and change. I'm always twiddling the ring on her finger, my mom's ring.

"Shane?" she croaks. I crack open my tired eyes and tears of relief flood them when I know for sure that it's Claire. I kiss her.

"Thank God," I whisper. I squeeze her hand tightly.

"I love you," she whispers. I smile and lean my forehead against hers.

"That's my line," I whisper, nuzzling her cheek. I wrap an arm around her lightly, trying not to hurt her.

"Well, it's true," she whispers. I kiss her forehead.

"I know. I have a question for you," I say, feeling a little nervous," Claire Danvers, will you marry me?"

"Really? Yes," she whispers. I kiss her deeply. Were interrupted by the door opening.

"Claire! Your alive!" Eve yells, running and throwing her arms around Claire. She hugs her tightly until Claire groans in pain," Oh, shit! Sorry!"

"How are you feeling?" Michael asks, moving Eve to the chairs beside me. I smile as Claire smiles brightly through the pain.

"I'm fine," she says, squeezing my hand. I slide the ring from my pocket and slip off the promise ring in place of the wedding ring I bought. Eve's eyes widen.

"Oh my God! No way!" Eve says, eyes popping wide open.

"Who knew you had it in you Collins?" Michael jokes.

"Mrs. Danvers, I need to speak with you. It is urgent," Amelie says from the doorway. Her bodyguards practically drag us from the room. This can't be good.


	5. Big Offer and Great Friends

**Chapter Five**

**Claire's POV**

The ring that Shane gave me is absolutly beautiful. It's a simple, silver ring with a large diamond but not too flashy and inset with little diamonds.

"Congrats," Amelie says, nodding toward the ring.

"Thank you," I say, knowing that there's more she has to say.

"I am sending Myrnin to start another city with vampires in it. He has to create another computer to keep the people from leaving. I need to know whether I can trust you to go with him. You have two days to decide," she says, getting straight to the point. I blink in surprise.

"How long would I be gone?" I ask, fidgeting with my ring.

"About 2-3 months. Maybe longer," she says simply. I nod.

"I will tell you my decision when I make up my mind," I say. I already know that I'm probably not going to go. I don't want to leave Shane right now. She nods and leaves. Shane comes in after they leave.

"What was that about?" he asks, holding my hand. I lay back, suddenly exhausted. His hand brushes my cheek and I lean into it.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. Get some sleep though. You've barely slept any, I can tell," I say, scooting over so he can lay on the bed with me. He slides in next to me carefully and holds me to him," Where'd Eve and Michael go?"

"Were right here, sleepy head," Eve says. I look past Shane to see her and Michael. Michael is slowly strumming his guitar, playing soothing music.

"You two need to get some sleep. We'll be right here," Michael says, soothingly. I curl into Shane.

"You know that he's barely left your side since you've been in here, right?" Eve says, curling her feet under her.

"I guessed as much. How long have I been in here?" I ask sleepily.

"Six days," Michael and Eve say at the same time. I blink in surprise. He's been here six days waiting on me.

Eve and Michael have been married for about a month. It's so cute how they act the same but at the same time they act completely different too. I hope me and Shane are this good as a married couple. I sigh sleepily and Shane's arms curl a little tighter. I fall asleep.


	6. Shot Just Right

**Chapter Six**

**Claire's POV**

"Well it seems that bullet hit you exactly right, Mrs. Danvers," the doctor says, looking over my charts. I see Shane raise his eyebrows.

"How do you get shot exactly right?" Shane asks, squeezing my hand. His free hand brushes my hair out of my face.

"I just mean that it didn't hit anything vital. If your x-ray clears up and we know that there's no bullet in your stomach then you should be able to leave this afternoon but I recommend that you get plenty of rest and stay in the house as much as possible within the next few days," the doctor ammends. I nod, knowing Shane, Michael, and Eve would be sure I relax wether I want to or not.

"You will be getting lots of rest because I'm not letting you leave the house or my sight," Shane says in my ear, verifying my train of thought. I roll my eyes as the doctor leaves to make sure my x-rays are okay.

"Your so over protective," I say, batting his arm. He looks at me seriously.

"I have to do something to protect you. You almost died and I'm not going to let it happen again. I'm not going to lose you. Claire, I have never been so scared in my life. I thought I had lost you," he whispers, his eyes have a little bit of a teary sheen but they don't fall.

I scoot over and let Shane lay on the bed with me. He hugs me to his chest as tightly as he can without hurting me. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"His shot would of killed you Shane. It would of hit you directly in the heart. It didn't kill me, it just hit me in the stomach," I say. He buries his face in the side of my neck, needing to know I'm actually here and alive.

"You shouldn't have. You should of just let me take the bullet. I would of been okay dying that way," he whispers into the skin of my neck.

"But I wouldn't. I would of killed him," I say. I bring his mouth up to mine and wrap my fingers in his hair. I kiss him hard, and his big hands go around my waist. As the kiss deepens, Shane pulls me tighter against him.

"We've come in at the wrong time," Eve stage whispers. We pull apart and I blush. Shane just pulls us up. He's not embarrassed at all. I smile and Michael's just standing there with his hand over his eyes.

"Is it safe to open my eyes now?" Michael asks. I throw my pillow at him," I'll take that as a yes."

"We recieved a call that it was time to take the love birds home," Eve says. I roll my eyes but I can't wait. I finally get to go home with my family. Were very dysfunctional and argumenative but were still family. And it'll stay that way.

I haven't told them about the offer. I'm afraid to because I don't know what they'll say. Well, Shane'll say not to take it, that much I know. I just don't want to worry them.


	7. Well You Suck

**Chapter Seven**

**Claire's POV**

I'm finally home. Shane made chili and I'm not allowed to leave the house. They never caught Jason so we don't know if they're going to strike again or leave us alone. I'm hoping they'll leave us alone personally but my opinion doesn't count.

"Someone needs to make a store run and I'm not doing it. Michael's asleep so have fun Shane!" Eve yells from upstairs. Shane sighs and shrugs on his jacket and grabs the keys.

"Can I come? I technically won't be leaving your sight," I say, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. I've been home for two days and have yet to leave the house. He frowns.

"I guess but your not leaving my side," he compromises, grabbing my hand. I roll my eyes. I look down at the ring on my finger and a happy heat runs through me.

"So, I have a feeling if we don't start planning the wedding, Eve will plan it for us," I say, squeezing his hand. His expression softens as he leads me to the car.

"Probably. I wouldn't doudt it or put it past her," Shane says, opening the car door for me. I get in.

"I just realized that means I have to pick out a dress... and tell my parents," I say. I'm officially 18 but my parents are still wary of Shane. They think he's the reason I keep getting hurt.

When we get to the store, Shane lets me out.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Shane asks, reclaiming my hand and brushing a kiss over my forehead before leading me into the store. I almost feel like a little kid. I glance back at the car and catch a glimpse of a shadow that looks to be following me. I put it off as my imagination.

"I was thinking tacos tonight, chili tomorrow, spaghetti Tuesday, and order pizza Friday. That okay?" I ask. Shane grabs a basket.

"Sounds great," he says and begins loading the cart with food and cokes. I roll my eyes.

"I'll get the meat," Shane looks at me disapprovingly," I'll be right back. Promise."

"You have three minutes," he says, throwing more food in the basket. I roll my eyes but go to get the meat. I see Jason at the end of the aisle. I ignore him and grab some ground beef for the tacos and another one for the spaghetti. Shane's getting the stuff for his chili. Lord only knows what he puts in there.

"Hi, little Claire," Jason says as I try to push past him to find Shane. He grabs my wrist.

"Let me go, Jason," I growl, yanking at my arm.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, kneeding my gunshot wound. I yelp in pain and stomp on his foot. I throw my hand back and punch him in the face. He cries out in pain. I walk over to Shane like nothing happened.

I didn't know that this was the start of a week where I was stalked. I can't be the only person that thinks it weird to be stalked by your best friend's little brother. Or that I keep getting little notes from him asking me questions that he writes me the answers to. I didn't know that something bad was gonna happen. But it's Morganville so I should of guessed it.


	8. What to Live for

**Chapter Eight**

**Claire's POV**

I finally convinced Shane, Michael, and Eve that it was okay for me to go back to school. I have one semester left and then I graduate. Shane insisted on going with me since he doesn't have to work today. Which is why Shane and I are currently at Common Grounds getting coffee.

I catch a glimpse of Jason at one of the table but I ignore him as Shane hands me my coffee and holds the door open for me. My class starts in about 15 minutes. It's a lab which I'm sure won't be as boring for Shane as the lectures I have later. Good thing he brought his Ipod.

"You don't have to come with me," I say as I hear the door faintly open behind us. Again, I ignore it. I know it's Jason. Everytime I go somewhere, he's there. I've been out of the hospital for about a week now. He twines his fingers with mine and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I'm not going to let you go alone. Not after what happened last time," he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't alone, I was with Eve. She just had to go to the bathroom," I say, feeling the need to stick up for the situation. He shakes his head in frustration.

"That counts as being alone," he says. His jaw muscle is tense. I squeeze his hand.

"Shane, you can't follow me everywhere for the rest of my life. You have your own life to live," I say, looking at him seriously.

"And I don't want that life if your not in it. I love you," he says stubbornly. I pull him to a stop and look at him.

"Shane, someday, I'm going to die," he winces," I can't be the only thing you live for. I could die at any point in time. I could get him by a bus. I could be shot. I could..."

"Please, stop," he pleads, his face pained.

"My point is: I could die at any second and I don't need you running off and doing something stupid if I do," I say, glaring at him for good measure. He remains silent and we begin walking again. We make it to school and I hope for a normal day. I'm never that lucky though. Never.


	9. Waitresses and Jason

**Chapter Nine**

**Claire's POV**

I have a two hour break from classes at noon. Shane convinces me to let him take me out of eat. I give in after his stomach and my stomach growl at the exact same time. We go to a dinner.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asks. I recognize her from campus. You can tell from how she acts that she doesn't know the town little secret. That, and she's all but throwing herself at Shane. She bats her eyelashes and gives Shane a full view of her chest. He ignores her. I reach across the table to take his hand, making sure it's the hand with the engagement ring. She backs off a little.

"My fiancee and I would like cokes please," I say, smiling brightly. Shane raises his eyebrows at me. I squeeze his hand. She saunters off.

"What was that about?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"She was totally hitting on you. I thought I would spare her the trouble," I say, wiggling my fingers. I faintly hear her walk up.

"Hmm... It seems my fiancee has a jealous side," he teases," I like it."

"Get used to it, your mine," I whisper. He reaches over and strokes my cheek. The waitress clears her throat and Shane removes his hand. The waitress sets Shane's drink in front of him and makes a show of slipping and spilling my drink all over the front of my shirt. I gasp as the icy drink hits me. Shane stands up, outraged. She grabs some napkins and starts to clean up the mess.

"I'm so sorry," she says earnestly. As she's cleaning she whispers to me," Deserved it you bitch. He'd be better off without you."

"Excuse me, but your wrong there. I'm not better off without her. I could never be better off without her," Shane says, obviously pissed off. She walks off, mad about being overheard. Jason, of course, chooses that moment to show up. He pulls a gun.

"Everyone down on the ground," he barks. Everyone else does as their told. I slip my phone out, dial Hannah's number, and leave my phone on the seat on speaker," Claire. Come here."

"No," Shane growls, stepping in front of me. I touch his back softly, not afraid at all.

"I will shoot her again," Jason says. I slowly out from behind Shane. Jason eyes me. Shane grabs my wrist.

"Don't," he whispers in a flurry. I pry my arm free.

"Shane, I can't let him hurt all these people," I say, walking up to Jason. He twists one of my arms behind my back.

"Were going for a walk," he says, dragging me out. He hits me in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. I slump, feigning unconciousness. It really hurt and I almost passed out but not quite.

I wait until he's unsuspecting and then I throw my elbow back into his groin. I hit my mark and duck as a shot goes off. I trip him, take the dropped gun and point it at him as I hear sirens in the back ground.

"Your going to prision, Jason," I say, smiling a not so nice smile. Shane dashes out the door, frantic. He sees me and he sees Jason on the ground. He walks up.

"That's my girl. I should of guessed you had a plan," he says. I just smile as Hannah puts Jason in handcuffs and I hand her the gun. After being questioned, were allowed to leave.

"Maybe things'll be easier now," I sigh, holding on to Shane tightly. I'm exhausted. He wraps his arm around me. We reach the house and we collapse on the couch. We curl up together.

"What happened to you two? You were supposed to be home 15 minutes ago," Michael says. He sitting in his chair with Eve on his lap.

"Run in with Jason," I sigh. Shane seems to just have passed out. I cuddle into him, yawning.

"Are you guys okay," Eve asks worriedly. I nod.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired. Jason's in jail," I say, before passing out.

I wake up to the smell of pizza. Shane's standing over me with two plates in his hand. I sit up and he sits beside me.

"I dont know if I should give you this," he teases.

"What else are you going to do with it," I say. He makes it a point to take a slice off my plate and eat it. His plate has two and a half pieces of pizza on it. I swipe a slice of pizza off his plate and lick it. He rolls his eyes and hands me my plate and I put the slice back on his plate.

"Did I prove my point?" he asks, picking up the piece I licked and watching me as he bit into it. I giggle and eat my pizza. Everythings back to normal and relaxed.

After were done eating, Shane puts on a movie and we all sit together to watch it. I curl into his side and laugh at his snarky commentary. This is defenitly how things are supposed to be.


	10. Your What?

**Chapter 10**

**(Were going to try something a little different. If your reading this then thanks for all the amazing reviews. I have a request. I want you to message me on what I need to do on my writings to improve... You don't have to, just a request. Please... *puppy dog eyes*)**

**I own NOTHING!**

**And the squirrels will attack if you refuse my request... jk**

**Claire's POV**

Shane and I have been planning the wedding for the past few weeks. I've finally graduated and my parents are not very happy with me. They think I'm making a big mistake but I know I'm not. I turned down Amelie's offer. She wasn't happy at all. Now I have one more obstacle to face. One that could be the scariest one yet.

"Eve?" I say, coming up behind her. She just got off of work and were the only two here. Michael is giving guitar lessons today and Shane has to work. She looks at me questioningly.

"What is it Clairebear?" she asks, sitting up and patting the seat next to her. I sit by her and fidget with my hands. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Umm... my periods have been late for a few months," I say, ducking my head," I don't want to go get the pregnancy test by myself."

"Wait.. what!" Eve exclaims, jumping up. I hear the door open," You mean you could be..."

"Could be what?" Shane asks, coming in the door. I freeze for a second but quickly cover. I don't want to tell him until I know for sure. I don't know how he'll react.

"That I could be fired from working with Myrnin," I say, which is possible since I refused to take her offer and go with Myrnin. She refuses to speak with me or see me.

"Good. Your boss is a little crazy," Shane says the "little" part sarcastically. Eve grabs my hand.

"I'm taking Claire to the store and no you can't come," Eve says, dragging me out the door. Shane's stares at us, gaping as Eve lets me go and we get in the car.

Eve and I stare at the little stick in my hand with astonishment. It's actually true. Shane is so going to freak but I have not idea if it'll be good or bad. I'm not ready to be a mom!

"Your actually..." Eve says, staring at it.

"I know," I whisper. Eve wraps her arms around me.

"That's so great! I'm going to be an aunt. I mean, I know I'm not your sister but I mean..." I cut her off.

"Of course you are and Michael will be his/her uncle. You guys are my family. Your both of our family," I say. She squeals and hugs me tightly. I get up," I have to tell Shane."

I steel myself and knock on Shane's door. He opens it and let's me in. He kisses me, closing the door behind us. I press closer but I came to talk. I pull back and he makes a questioning sound in the back of his throat.

"I need to tell you something important," I say, sitting on the edge of his bed. He nods at me and sits on the edge of the bed by me, taking my hand.

"You can tell me anything, you know that," he says, squeezing my hand for emphasis. I take a deep breathe.

"I lied to you earlier. I'm not getting fired. I needed Eve to take me to the store to get something. Shane, I don't know how to say this. I'm pregnant," I say, ducking my head against our clasped hands. I feel him freeze.

"Your... pregnant?" he whispers, pulling my chin up with his free hand. I can only nod," That's great."

"Really?" I ask, stunned. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"How could it not be great? I'm going to be a father," he whispers, pressing his lips to my hair. I relax into him and press my lips against his. He wraps his arms around me tightly and kisses me hard before moving his lips to my neck.

"Your having twins Ms. Danvers," the doctor says, smiling. I blink in surprise. She points at one of the blobs on the screen. I'm about 4 months pregnant.

"This one," the doctor says, pointing," Is a little boy. And this one, is a little girl."

"Were having twins?" Shane asks breathelessly, looking at the screen. The doctor nods, wipes the jelly stuff off me, and lets us leave. I have to come back in a few weeks. Eve and Michael meet us in the waiting room.

"What are we having?" Eve asks. She's quivering with excitement. I look at her and Michael.

"Were having twins. One boy and one girl," I say, grabbing Shane's hand. I never thought I'd be this happy.

"Ohh... what are we going to name them?" Eve asks, leading us to the car.

"How about Everose Michelle Collins and Nathaniel Dewayne Collins?" I suggest as Shane opens the car door for me. I slide into the back and he slides in beside me, closing the door.

"Perfect," he whispers, kissing me.


	11. Bikers and Fire

**Chapter Eleven**

"Are you guys sure? You can still stay here with us," Michael says. Shane and I decided that we needed to get our own house. I shake my head.

"You know that there's not enough room here," I say, looking at the houses for sale. Eve pulls the puppydog eyes.

"But you and Shane can move in your room and we can put the babies in Shane's room," Eve pleads. Shane's at work, so I'm going to show him what I find when he gets home. Shane has been perfect during all of this. He holds my hair when I have to throw up and he gets me my weird crazings, everything.

"Well, yeah it would work that way but I would be waking you guys up all the time with the babies crying and everything," I say. Eve looks a little thrown by that.

"Here's a compromise. Since Shane works, why don't you and Shane live here until you have the babies and then you can move into the new house. Gives you more time, plus, after eveything that happened, none of us want you to be alone," Micheal says, and from the sounds of it I don't have much of a choice.

"Talk to Shane about that, not me," I say, ending the conversation. There's a house for sale down the road from here but it's a founder house so I'll have to talk to Amelie. I sigh and grab my purse.

"Can someone drive me to town square. I need to talk to Amelie," I say. Michael stands.

"I'll take you but I have to go to work after that, can you find a way home without getting yourself killed?" Micheal asks. I roll my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be okay," I look at my phone. It's six now," I'll be back by 7:30." I say, following Michael out of the house. He drives me to town square and drops me off.

"I'll be back by eight. If your not there, your introuble," he said, trying to sound like a dad. We both laugh and he drives off. I walk in, having called ahead to say I need to talk to Amelie. They usher me into a room and I sit in a chair facing Amelie.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asks coldly. She's not happy with me, still.

"There is a founder house for sale a block from the Glass house. I came here to request permission to purchase it," I say. She looks at me, genuinely surprised. I realized that she didn't know.

"Why?" she ask, verifying my train of thought.

"I'm pregnant. I had been suspecting that I was. That's why I didn't want to go with Myrnin," I say. This is actually true though I didn't want to admit it, even to myself. She blinks and then regains her composure.

"Congratulations are do, I believe. You and Mr. Collins must be very happy. If that is all that you want, then I'll agree. You can have the founder house. Now, if you'll excuse me," Amelie says, standing. I nod and leave. I walk outside and look at the time on my phone. 6:15. Shane's home by now. Maybe I'll call and ask for a ride.

Actually, I want to surprise Shane so I'll walk. I'm supposed to get exercise anyway. I'm starting to look fat and I need to exercise to keep my ankles from swelling. Someone grabs me and I yelp in surprise. A knife is pressed to my throat, silencing me.

"Remember me?" a voice asks. I blink in surpise. It's some random person," This is gonna be fun." I move my hand down to my pocket and hold down the one, two, and three at the same time. It links the calls automatically, calling Shane, Eve, and Michael.

I hear the faint noise of someone answering. Kim throws me in the back of a waiting car, actually in the trunk, which sucks. She slams it shut and drives off. I pull my phone out.

"Are you there?" I ask quietly, though I can hear music blaring from the car.

"Claire? Are you okay? What's going on?" Shane asks frantically.

"I am for now but some girl grabbed me in the town square. I'm in a trunk," I say, Shifting so I'm on my back. There's something digging into my back and it hurts really badly. I shift and pull it out. It's a tire iron.

"What!" Eve and Michael yell at the same time. I hear the car stop and hang up, putting my phone away. I grip the tire iron tightly, and shift position. Kim opens the trunk. I pop up and hit her with the tire iron. She goes down. I climb out and see some other people there too.

"Put the tire iron down," a male voice commands. It's one of Frank's bikers, well they don't work for him anymore. Frank, Shane's dad, is technically dead.

"What do you want with me?" I growl. He just rolls his eyes and pulls the tire iron from my hand. He grabs me by the back of my neck and I hold back a yelp. I can't let them know it hurts. I have to stay strong. He drags me in the building. It's an abandoned hotel. He throws me and a bed in one of the rooms and I slide across the bed, hitting my head on a bedside table. I sit against the headboard and wrap my arms around my stomach.

"Give me your phone," he says, holding his hand out. I look at him, feigning confusion. He pats my pockets and pulls out my phone. He opens the window and throws my phone out there. He grabs both of my wrists in one hand and throws me on the floor. I twist in the air and make sure to land on my back.

He grabs both of my wrist again and ties them to the end of the bed. He shoves a bandana in my mouth and tapes it in place. I jerk against the slack. He laughs. He twiddles his fingers at me and closes the door. I hear the click of the lock. Well, this sucks.

**Shane's POV**

We follow the police as they track Claire's phone to an old hotel in town. When we show up, they're arresting a man. He's one of dad's old biker buddies. I stalk up.

"Where's Claire?" I growl. They're also arresting an a young woman, who looks to be barely conscious. She's got a long bruising mark on her face. I turn my attention back to the man.

"She's outback with her phone. Follow it," he says, smiling. It's nightfall so Michael's with us. I look at him and he nods. He gets the tracker from an officer and follows it. He comes back after five minutes and hands me her phone.

"Whe wasn't with it," Michael says, glaring at the man. He laughs, throwing his head back. I glare at him too and Eve looks worried.

"Your too late now," he says. I hear a popping and fizzing sound and I turn to see that there's a redish light in the window on the first floor. I dash through the door and begin to yell for her. I can't lose her. Not now.

**Claire's POV**

I reach my hands up and manage pull the tape off my mouth. I gag and spit out the bandana. I hear a weird noise, like a roaring and then I hear yelling. It sounds like Eve, Shane, and Michael. I look at the bathroom and see fire. I duck toward the floor and scream.

**Shane's POV**

I hear a faint screaming from an upper floor. I take off, running up the stairs. She's on the second floor. The door's locked. I kick it repeatedly until it opens. Man, that's harder than they make it look in the movies. I look and see a spill of hair from beside the bed.

"Claire!" I yell, untying her hands. She's out cold and I see a fire in the bathroom that's creeping closer. I pick her up and run back out. The stairs are engulfed in flames. Shit! I turn and run to the glass wall in the building. I set her down and open one of the rooms and grab the besdie table. I throw it through the window.

"Michael!" I yell, picking Claire back up. I see him come around the side.

"Shane?" Michael calls. I sigh.

"Up here!" he looks up and freezes.

"What are you doing!" Michael yells. I shake my head. I'm defenitly crazy.

"The stairs are on fire. Catch Claire!" I say. It takes everything in me to let her go. He jumps up and catches her. He hands her to a paramedic and comes back.

"Jump Shane!" Michael yells. I close my eyes. Think of Claire, she needs you. I take a deep breathe and jump. Arms wrap around me and I'm jolted by hitting the ground. I begin coughing.

Well, I had been coughing the whole time but I ignored it because I was focused on Claire. Micheal walks me to the paramedics. They put me on one of the breathe machines for a few minutes.

Claire's got a few first degree burns, nothing serious. She walks over to me after they take me off the machine. I wrap my arm around her and she cuddles into me.

"I talked to Amelie. There's a founder house for sale down the road from Eve and Michael. She said we could get it. It's laid out exactly the same. Michael said I have to stay with them until I have the babies though," she says. I kiss her head and hug her tightly.

"Makes sense. Your not staying anywhere alone after what happened today," I say. I watch her roll her eyes and I help her up," Let's go home."


	12. Lots of Love

**Chapter Twelve**

**Claire's POV:**

When we get back to the house, I sit on the couch. I'm really tired but I don't want to walk up the stairs. Shane sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders, holding me tight to his side. I snuggle closer. Michael sits in his chair and Eve goes into the kitchen. She comes back and hands me a coke. She throws another one at Shane and he catches it, leaving his other arm wrapped around me.

"Thanks Eve," I whisper, cracking it open and taking a sip. I lay down with my head on Shane's lap. He strokes my hair back from my eyes and smiles at me.

"What happened?" Michael asks, shifting Eve so he can see me. I yawn.

"I was walking home when some chick grabbed me. She put a knife to my throat and threw me in the trunk. I called you guys. We showed up at the hotel and I hit the chick with the tire iron I found in the trunk," Shane nods his approval," The biker grabbed me and took the tire iron. He dragged me into that room and threw me across the bed. I hit the side table and he grabbed both of my wrists and threw me on the floor. He tied me to the bed and he left me there."

"Do you want to go upstairs and lay down?" Shane whispers in my ear quietly. I'm almost asleep and he can tell. I yawn again before speaking. Ugh, I'm so tired.

"I don't want to walk up the stairs," I say. Shane slides out from under me. I curl my arms under my head. Shane picks me up and holds me to his chest like a baby.

"Just go to sleep. I'm surprised you've been able to stay awake this long. I'll be right here," Shane says, carrying me up the stairs. He somehow manages to open my door and lays me on my bed. He lays down next to me, pulling me into the circle of his arms. I relax against him, falling asleep instantly.

**Time skip(1 month)**

I wake up, happy and drugged. Shane's still asleep next to me. I put a hand against my stomach and I feel one of the babies kick. I yelp in surprise. Shane wakes instantly.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt," he asks, his hand going to my cheek. I smile, rolling my eyes.

"I'm fine, but I want to show you something," I say, taking his hand. He raises his eyebrows raise in confusion. I put his hand on my stomach, approximately where the baby kicked. I feel the baby kick again. He laughs and his hand rubs my stomach softly.

"Hi babies. I'm your daddy. Your finally growing up. Pretty soon I'm actually going to be able to hold you," Shane mutters, moving down and kissing my stomach.

"I never thought I'd see you doing baby talk, Shane," I say, pulling his head up to me. He smiles as I give him a small kiss. He presses his lips to mine for a second and then shifts his lips to my ear.

"I'm having two kids. I gotta learn sometime," he says. I roll my eyes as he kisses my forehead.

"I love you," I whisper. He holds me close and his lips touch my hair.

"I love you too," he whispers. I pull out of his arms and he makes an offended sound in the back of his throat. I laugh.

"I'm hungry," I say. He sighs and rolls out of bed.

"How about tacos?" Shane asks, sliding his sleep pants off and replacing them with a pair of jeans. I change quickly, deciding to get it over with. I crouch, attempting to pull my pants up. Shane comes up behind me and pulls them up for me. I button them, blushing," What would you do without me?"

"I wouldn't have this issue if I hadn't met you... but I like this issue," I say, leaving the room. Shane helps me down the stairs. He goes in the kitchen while I look at the movies. I pick out Resident Evil: Extinction and put it in because Shane likes it. (He plays the zombie games so why wouldn't he watch Resident Evil... I love that movie! :) I'm a freak... lol)

He comes back and hands me my plate. I love tacos more than usual now that I'm pregnant. He starts the movie and sits next to me. I sit back and eat my tacos.

"I love this movie," Shane says.

"You just like the zombies," I counter.

"True but that's besides the point," he says, taking my plate and sitting it on the table. He lays down on the couch and pulls me down beside him. I smile. Today is a great day. I love Shane and I love our little babies and I love my friends. Everything's finally calmed down.


	13. Rose and Nathan

**Hey guys, this is BreacrazyBates... and I want to thank all of my readers! Lots of amazing reviews and, don't worry, I still have more tricks up my sleeves... I own nothing and this is my fave chapter so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Claire's POV**

(few week time skip)

"Hey, here's your..." I start but I'm interupted by an intense pain. The cokes slip out of my arms and clatter to the floor as I wrap my arms around my stomach. I'm experiencing some intense contractions. Michael's head perks up and he's at my side in an instant.

"Claire? What's wrong? Eve asks, joining him. I'm speechless for a second. Shane's at work right now. He wants so desperatly to be there when I have the babies and yet they wait until he's gone to do this. What the hell!

"Shit! Contractions. Really bad," I say through gritted teeth. Michael picks me up and carries me to the couch, urging me to lay down. I comply, curling around my stomach as much as I can.

"Michael, call Shane," Eve says, crouching beside me. She puts a hand against my sweaty forhead. He nods and pulls out his cell phone, presses a button, and then puts it to his ear. He changes his mind and puts it on speaker.

"What is it, Michael? Is Claire okay?" Shane's voice sounds almost frantic from the other end. The contractions become harsher and I moan breathelessly.

"She's getting bad contractions. We need you here," Michael says.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Put Claire on the phone," Shane says. I hear the faint sounds of the kitchen in the background.

"Your on speaker," Eve yells, putting a wet wash clothe on my forehead. I had been so distracted that I hadn't noticed her leave.

"Claire, honey, I'll be there soon. Hang on," Shane says. I feel the muscles growing even tighter and I moan again.

"Okay," I breathe as Michael puts the phone near my mouth. Shane hangs up and, true to his words, arrives in ten minutes. He takes one look at me and he's by my side.

"Your going to the hospital. No arguments," Shane says, helping me sit up. He helps me stand, his arm going around my waist.

"They're just contractions," I say breathelessly. At that moment, there's a weird sounds, almost like rushing water. Shane blinks in surprise.

"Claire, your water just broke," Michael says, opening the door.

"I kind of guessed that," I say, bending over to wrap my arms around my stomach. It hurts like hell, I'm not even kidding. Shane picks me up and carries me to the car. We all pile in and Michael practically speeds to the hospital. He's got a wide brimmed black hat on and a long tench coat with gloves to protect him from the sun.

(Time Skip)

"Okay, Ms. Danvers. Now, this shouldn't be too hard. All I'm gonna have you do is push," the doctor says, giving me a sunny smile. I'm squeezing Shane's hand tightly.

"Yeah, all I have to do is push a watermelon out of a small hole, actually two. No trouble at all," I growl. Shane laughs and I glare at him. He shuts up instantly.

"All right, push," I push with all I've got and I have to tell you, this hurts like hell. After a few more pushes the doctor smiles in trumphiant, handing the nurse a baby," A little boy."

"Nathaniel," Shane breathes. The doctor nods at me and I ready myself.

"Okay. Let's get that other baby out. I need you to push again, Claire," The doctor says. I push again, pushing hard. I'm almost out of strength here. I push some more and then my beautiful little girl is brought into the world. I collapse backwards on the bed as the nurse begins to clean up Everose. She's screaming loudly.

The nurse hands me my two babies and I craddle them, cooing. Shane reaches out to stroke Everose's head. She's still crying loudly. Nathanial looks at me calmly. He has Shane's nose and mouth. Everose is a little more evenly mixed of the both of us. I cuddle them. I hand Shane Everose and she calms almost instantly.

"Defenitly a Daddy's girl," I say. Shane smiles triumphantly and I roll my eyes. I'm really tired but I don't want to give up my babies.

"I'm calling her Rose for short," Shane says suddenly. I raise an eyebrow at him," Because she's Daddy's little Rose."

"Names?" a nurse with a clipboard asks. I smile.

"The little boy is Nathaniel Dewayne Collins. The girl is Everose Michelle Collins," I say. I hand Shane Nathan and he kisses my forehead.

"Beautiful name," she says," We need to take the babies to get they're shots." I watch Shane reluctantly give up our babies. He kisses them each on the head. I smile.

"Sleep. You must be really tired," Shane says. I nod and close my eyes.

(Time Skip)

I wake up a little while later and the nurses eventually bring my babies back. Eve and Michael are allowed back. Eve practically pounces on Everose. She steals him from Shane.

"She's so cute!" she squeals. Michael takes one look at her and you can tell that she's wrapped everyone around her little finger. I'm holding Nathan. Michael walks over and takes Nathan.

"This little guy is going to grow up to be a little tough guy," Michael says. I look at him.

"I think you have it switched," I say. Shane nods in agreement and they both look at me, confused.

"Rose kept crying until Shane got a hold of her and I have yet to hear Nathan cry. I think Rose is going to be our little wild child, like her father. Nathan's going to take after me, just watch," I say confidently.

"That means he's going to be a badass, you know," Eve says," 'Cause his mom sure as hell is."

A happy glow settles in the room. Shane and I had Michael move everything into the house, so it would be ready, about a week ago. We get to go home soon. We're a family. Shane looks at me, smiles, and nods, like he knows where my train of thought is.


	14. Home Sweet Home

**Okay, so I want to give a hout out to MorganvilleVamps4ever and obsessedwiththedark... thanks guys, your awesome, and for anyone else who reads my story, your awesome! I need some help here... keep going or stop here? Gotta know guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Claire's POV**

Shane, the babies, and I are finally home. I unbuckle Rose's carrier while Shane gets Nathan. Everything is all set up and decorated. Eve and I had already painted the babies rooms. Well okay, I didn't paint but I picked the colors.

Rose's room is purple and pink and decorated with butterflies. Nathan's room is light blue and sunset orange it's decorated with basket balls and other sportsy things (blame Shane). It's kind of cute though. They have cribs in their rooms but I have a feeling Shane and I are keeping them in our room for a little while.

They're both asleep. Rose has a thick head of dark brown hair. Her nose looks more like mine. Her eyes are almond shaped. Anyone who meets her, automatically falls for her. It's scary almost. Shane is always stealing her from me and she's okay with it.

Nathan has the same thick, dark hair but his eyes are almond shaped. He's a big Mama's boy which I'm okay with. He's my quiet child while Rose is loud and cries a lot, when she's not being held by Shane at least. They're both wearing onesizes right now. They're adorable.

Shane takes the carrier from me. I reach for the carrier again automatically but he shakes his head and frowns at me.

"Your supposed to rest. I'll carry the babies," he says, looking at me sternly. I roll my eyes and open the door for Shane. I lay on the couch. They babies are both asleep. Shane goes to put them in their rooms, I presume. He comes back and smiles at me.

"Scoot over," he says. When I make no move, he picks me up and sits down with me on his lap. He turns on the tv. I roll my eyes and attempt to slide off. He just tightens his arms I sigh and fall back against his chest.

"I love you," he whispers, pressing his lips to my neck lightly. I shiver and he kisses his way down my neck. I smile.

"I love you too," I say. I turn in his lap and put my legs on either side of him. I press my lips to him. As usual, the kiss starts off sweet and slowly starts to heat up. Somehow, he turns us and then he's laying on top of me on the couch. My arms go around his neck and his go around my waist.

I vaguely hear a ringing noise, but I ignore it. We pull apart to breathe and Shane starts to kiss my neck again. I smile and pull his mouth back to mine. I pull his shirt over his head when I hear a crying. We both freeze and then I push out from under Shane.

I find that it's Rose. I pick her up and go into the kitchen to make her a bottle. I begin to feed her and check on Nathan. He's still asleep. I burp her and finish feeding her. Shane comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist, his chin on my shoulder.

"Your a natural," Shane says. I hear a faint cry. Nathan. I hand Shane Rose, whose finished eating. He starts cooing at her. I pick up Nathan and I smell a faint odor. I change his diaper quickly but he's still crying. I guess he's hungry too.

After I finish up and get them back to sleep after a while, I curl back up on the couch with Shane, exhausted. It's about 11:00 at night. Shane nuzzles my neck and picks me up. I yelp.

"What are you doing!" I say, trying to be quiet.

"It's bed time," he says. I nod. He lays me on the bed and gets the babies. We face each other, our cute babies inbetween us. Life is going to be great. I have an awesome fiancee, who I'm marrying in a few weeks (blame Eve), adorable babies, amazing friends. That's all I'll ever need. My parents think I made a big mistake so they want nothing to do with this. All well. You win some, you lose some.


	15. Dysfuntional and Fun

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Shane's POV****(I know... rare lol)**

Today's the day. I'm marrying the love of my life. And, on top of that, we have two beautiful children. The wedding colors, picked by Claire and Eve, are ivory and cream. I don't see a difference but I'm a guy.

Michael and I are waiting at the alter, Michael of course being my best man. Claire's supposed to walk down that aisle and then I'm supposed to make the biggest commitment of my life. I'm so nervous, I don't usually like commitment.

"It's okay. You can do this man," Michael murmurs. The music starts and I hold my breathe. Amelie is here, along with Oliver, Myrnin, Monica(bleh, no idea who invited her. I think she crashed), and some other people that I'm ignoring.

Eve comes out and I almost want to laugh. She looks so uncomfortable because she's in cream dress, or so I'm told. All I know is it's no where in Eve's color range for clothes. She glares at me and I smile as she walks up.

Then come's Claire. She's in a beatiful ivory dress, again the colors are to close together. It's strapless and tight fitting. She looks beautiful.

We asked her mom and dad to come the wedding, if only to come walk Claire down the aisle but no such luck.

"I would of walked her down if I had known her dad wasn't showing," Michael whispers. I shake my head.

"I think that she probably wouldn't of let you," I whisper. I take her hand and she smiles at me broadly. The babies are sitting in their carseats, asleep. Nathan is beside Michael and Rose is beside Eve.

(Time skip)

The reception is a little crazy and overdone. Blame Eve for that. Claire is mingling with everyone and I'm kind of just staying back. Mingling is not my thing, just saying. I sneak up behing Claire and wrap my arms around her waist.

"How do you feel Mrs. Collins?" I ask, my lips right by her ear. She turns in my arms and smiles. I press a kiss to her forehead.

"No bad, Mr. Collins," she whispers. I pull her to the dance floor, though this may not be the best idea. We begin to dance and I pray I don't screw up. Eve has drilled into us how to do this dance for what feels like forever. I watch Michael take Eve in his arms and they begin dancing too. When the song is over, Michael and Eve walk up.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Collins?" Michael asks. I mock glare at him.

"You maybe a rockstar but your not stealing my date, Glass," I say, grinning. Claire rolls her eyes.

"I'm stealing her, were trading," he says, taking Claire from me as Eve grabs my hand.

"C'mon Collins. Try not to step on my feet," Eve says. I roll my eyes and we dance. Claire and I then get to cut the cake. I feed her a small bite and she shoves the entire slice in my face and runs. I growl my in mock anger.

"C'mon Claire! Run!" Eve says, grabbing her hand. I nod at Michael and he cuts them off. I throw Claire over my shoulder and Michael does the same to Eve. We run around for a while goofing off. The babies start to cry though so Claire and I go to check on them. They were finally awake. With our dysfunctional family, we make every event fun. Even if it ticks you off. I kiss Claire. This day is perfect.


	16. Surprise, Surprise

**Not my best chapter, I know. little bit of writers block. As usual, I'd like to thank my amazing readers and reviewer, thanks for your support. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Claire's POV**

Eve and Michael are taking Rose and Nathan for the night so Shane and I can have the house to ourselves. We turn on a movie, I'm not quite sure what it is because Shane starts kissing me. The first few kisses are sweet and hot and then they slow down, turning loving and perfect.

Everything about Shane appeals to me. His lips, his hair, his attitude. He's the one person that balances me out. This kisses begin to escalate. Shane, out of habit, picks me up and carries me up stairs.

(Time Skip)

Later that night, Shane and I are curled up downstairs, waiting for the food to finish cooking. Were making tacos, a family favorite. There's a knock on the door just as the timer goes off.

"I'll finish cooking if you answer the door," I say, getting up. Shane sits up and stands, grinning at me.

"You drive a hard bargain," he says jokingly. I laugh. He heads toward the door and I step into the kitchen.

**Shane's POV**

"Yes?" I ask, answering the door. There are a few unfamilar men at the door. I blink, confused. Vamps, the whole lot of them.

"We would like to see a Ms. Danvers," the man says, formally. I blink. Claire? What do these men want with my Claire?

"There isn't a Ms. Danvers here. Just a Mrs. Collins," I say, looking at the men with a hard gaze.

"Were not asking young man. Either you hand her over willingly or we take her by force. That's how it works around here," the man says, his eyes flaring red. Shit. I slam the door shut. I pull out my phone and speed dial Michael.

"Shane? I thought you were having your honeymoon. Is something wrong?" he asks. There's banging on the door. I dash into the kitchen, needing to get to Claire.

"Big problem, Mike. Group of vamps outside the door looking for Claire," I say, turning off the burners and grabbing Claire around the waist, hoisting her up. She yelps in surprise. I walk into the secret room in the pantry and set her in it. I stay in the pantry, shutting the door behind her.

"Shit. Ever stay with the kids. I'll be back as soon as I can," Michael says, hanging up. All there's left to do is wait.


	17. No, No, No!

**Sorry it took so long to update. Extreme writer's block paired with a broken laptop... it's fixed now so I'm back up and running. Thanks for you patience and, of course, all my fantastic readers. I 3 you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Claire's POV:**

I have no idea what's going. Apparently, from Shane's reaction, it's not good. I hear the pantry door creak open. There's a bunch of thudding and then the door is creaking open to the secret room.

"Shane?" I ask warily. I see a unfamilar man. He runs forward fast and I yelp and stumble out of the way. I follow the motion and run out of the room and see Shane unconscious on the floor, unconscious. It takes everything I have not to stop and check on him.

I run upstairs and shove something in my pants. Right after, something grabs me from behind and then everything goes black.

**Shane's POV:**

I wake up to everything looking fuzzy. Michael's face hovers above mine, worried. I rub my head. Everything comes rushing back. Claire!

"Where's Claire?" I ask, sitting up. Michael freezes.

"I don't know. I found you unconscious and I had to make sure you were alive. You were out cold," he says. I get up, sore but not hurt too bad. I walk into the pantry and open the secret door.

"Claire?" I ask. No response. No, no, no! I run through the house, not finding her anywhere. Back downstairs with Michael, I pace. There's a knock on the door and I answer warily to find Myrnin.

"Where's Claire?" Myrnin asks, pushing past me into the house. I raise my eyebrows.

"Why?" I ask, wary of him.

"We don't have time. Where is she Shane?" Myrnin asks, getting my shoulders. I pull free.

"We think she was kidnapped," Michael says. Myrnin whirls, his face pure white, whiter than usual.

"Not good. They already found her. Where could they be hiding then?" Myrnin mutters to himself.

"Could you stop babbling and explain!? What does Claire have to do with any of this!?" I yell, suddenly very angry.

"Because she means something to me, you stupid human. Those men were after me," Myrnin says simply. I freeze, my muscles clenching.


	18. Hidden Object

**Sorry, I need a wireless mouse cause my laptop is messed up so I won't be able to update as often, sorry.**

**On the bright side, you guys are epic and I'll try my best to keep updating often.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**Claire's POV**

I wake up, my head pounding. I'm laying on the hard floor. I attempt to groan but there's something shoved in my mouth.

"Your alive then? We almost thought we went through all that trouble for nothing," the man says. He is unfamilar and he's a vampire. My hands are tied behind my back and my feet are held together by something. I don't struggle because I need to save my energy. I have a plan.

"Your probably curious as to why we grabbed you," a female says. I can only nod stiffly," You can blame that on your little vampire friend, Myrnin," I blink in surprise.

"He didn't tell you?" the male asks, his voice somewhere between mocking and actual concern.

**Shane's POV**

"Why are they after you?" I ask. My voice is hard and I'm restraining myself from jumping him and demanding answers.

"There are some people who do not approve of my advances in technology and of my research," Myrnin says, shrugging.

"Well then, if your so smart, how do we get her back," I growl. I can't lose her, not now.

"I don't know," he whispers, looking dejected. Michael is across the room in a flash.

"Then find out," he snarls. I blink, looking at his scary expression. I hear a ringing sound and Myrnin pulls out his cell phone.

"Hello? Liam, you need to let her go. I'll make you a deal. Me for the girl," I look at him, stunned. This can't be happening.

**Claire's POV**

I'm left alone for now. I reach into my pants with some difficulty and pull out the item I hid there. Its a silver stake. We have a bunch in the house so I don't know if it's courtesy of Eve or Shane. I use the stake to cut the rope, using the tip of the stake.

It takes a lot of time but the ropes fall off and I pull the tape and cloth from my mouth. I untie the ropes on my ankles and stand and hide behind the door, stake ready.

After sometime, the door opens. There's a surprised noise but then I'm there, staking him. I had the element of surprise. I can't believe that worked. I open the door and slip out.

I move through the building, attempting to find an exit. I'm slammed into from behind. I yelp and manage to turn before I hit the ground. It's the female.

"Looks like we have an escapee," she snarls. I scratch her cheek and she jumps off me and I scramble up. She grabs my arm and slam it into the window. I keep a grip on the stake but some glass lodges in my arm and cuts me.

I stab into her hand and then shove the stake in her chest. I walk around for a while before I find the exit. I push out and clutch my arm. I walk a little ways away.

"I smell blood. You better not have hurt her," I hear a voice snarl. I freeze, sure I'm caught. I see three figures. It's raining heavily causing everything to be blurry. I can't tell if I know them or not.

"Stay away from me," I snarl, backing up some. One of the figures steps foreward. I back farther away," I said to stay away! I have a stake and I'm not afraid to use it," I yell louder.

"Claire, it's me, Shane," I hear a voice say. I step forward warily. When I recognize him, I run into his arms, ignoring my hurt arm. He grips me tightly.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Michael, I can't see, look for me," Shane says frantically.

"I'm fine. My arm is bleeding and I killed two vampires. I'm really tired and my head hurts," I say, leaning into him. I feel him lift me into his arms, carrying me bridal style. I fall asleep, my head lolling on Shane's shoulder.


	19. Let the Crying Begin

**So here's a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. Laptop's still down. Working on it. **

**R&R please... much appreciated. I love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**Shane's POV:**

"I smell blood. You better not have hurt her," Myrnin snarls. I hear footsteps splashing through the rain.

"Stay away from me," a voice says. It's Claire. I step forward," I said stay away! I have stake and I'm not afraid to use it," she says. I faintly see her lift the stake and tighten her hand on it.

"Claire, it's me, Shane," I say, stepping forward again. She takes a step forward and then runs forward, straight into my arms. I hug her tightly, "What happened? Are you hurt? Michael, I can't see, look for me," I say, my hands running down her arms. My hand becomes wet.

"I'm fine. My arm is bleeding and I killed two vampires. I'm really tired and my head hurts," she says, leaning into me. I pick her up bridal style and her head lolls on my shoulder and she falls asleep.

"Myrnin, search the building and see if anyone else is in there," Michael says, leading me to the car. I sit in the backseat with Claire in my lap. Michael drives us to the hospital. When we get there, we rush in and a doctor takes Claire. Her arm is still bleeding pretty badly.

(Time Skip)

**Claire's POV:**

When I wake up, my arm throbs. I look down to see that it's wrapped in bandages. In a flash, I remember everything that happened. I look over to see Shane and Michael.

"How do you feel?" Shane asks, watching my face. I smile at him.

"My arm hurts but I'm okay," I say, sitting up. Shane's expression turns to one of relief. He pulls me into a hug. I snuggle into him.

"They said you can go home when you wake up but you need to be careful," Michael says, smiling at me. When Shane pulls back, he pulls me into a quick hug.

After about half an hour, they release me. We head over to the Glass house to check on Eve. When we get there, were bombarded by the crying of our children. Shane and I run up the stairs and into the house. We see Eve trying to calm them down.

"We'll take it from here," I say, smiling. I pick up Nathan with my good arm and cradle most of his weight on that arm. He calms down instantly at my touch. I kiss his forehead. Shane takes Everose and cooes at her softly. She automatically calms, ever the daddy's girl. I smile and look at Eve.

"So I take it that everything went well?" Eve says, eyeing my bandaged arm. I smile.

"Let's just say that the vamps are down by two," I say shrugging. Eve smiles at me and winks.

"That's my girl. I knew you'd be fine. Your always kicking ass," Eve says, grinning and touching Nathan's little hand. He yawns and falls asleep in my arms. Everose does the same thing. I love this side of my family. We always stick together. Always. Even if were a little crazy, we always pull through.


	20. Sleepover of Some Sort

**Took a little while but it's done!**

**Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Claire's POV(1 week later):**

"Shane, you do realize that this is that time of day where you wake, right?" I whisper in Shane's ear. He just groans and tightens arms around my back. I struggle to get out of his arms. Shane, the babies, and I stayed the night at Eve and Michael's.

"No one else is up," he mutters. I've always been a morning person. None of my friends are, well Michael can't but that's beside the point.

"Can you let me go then" I whisper. He just snuggles closer and then suddenly turns and drapes me across his chest.

"I don't want to," he says. I roll my eyes and struggle to get free again. He laughs.

"I want to check on the babies," I say. Rose is a morning person, like me. He sighs, hugs me closer for a second and then lets me go. I slide off the bed before Shane can change his mind.

I walk into my old room, where Michael set up the baby's cribs. Rose is up and about, swinging her little fists and give a soft cry. If I don't pick her up now, this'll just be a warm up for her. I scoop her up easily. My arm still hurts but it's to a point where I can ignore it.

I walk downstairs, cooing at Rose as I go. Her brother will be up in about an hour and a half, along with Shane. That's usually how it goes. Eve stays up all night with Michael and has the day off so there's no telling when she'll be up.

I change her diaper and then fix her a bottle, settling on the couch. She eats greedily while I turn on the tv. I settle for watching a Courage the Cowardly Dog marathon (man I love that show but I haven't seen it in forever! Sorry, tangent).

After she finishes eating a I burp her for the last time, I settle down on the couch, laying her on my chest. She falls back asleep and I put one arm behind my head, watching the screen. At some point, I dozed off and didn't notice. I wake to hand pressed against my face. I look up to see Shane as he smiles down at me, holding Nathan nestled in his arm.

"Hey," I whisper. He laughs and holds his arm out. I'm confused for a second before I realize that he's motioning toward Rose. I hand her to him and he takes them both back up stairs. When he comes back down, he lays in the space behind me on the couch, wrapping his arms back around me. I sigh and snuggle back against him.

"Courage the Cowardly Dog? Really?" he whispers in my ear, his breathe warming my ear and causing me to shiver. I'm wide awake now. I turn in his arms.

"Why not? It's a good show," I say, shrugging. He presses his lips to my forehead. He kisses both of my eyelids.

"I'll take your word for it," he whispers, before finally pressing his lips to mine. I kiss him back, my arms going around his neck. His hands drift to my waist and press me closer to him. I hear a strange noise that I ignore.

"Will quit making out on my couch already? I mean c'mon. That's part of the reason I was happy when you guys moved out," Eve gripes, ever the ray of sunshine. She obviously hasn't had her coffee yet. I laugh and disentangle from Shane, much to his dismay.

"Nice to see you too," Shane mutters. We both sit up and Eve starts pulling the curtains in the living room closed. They're black out curtains. As soon as she's done, Michael comes down stairs. He's holding Rose and Nathan, who are now wide awake. I smile as he hands me Nathan.

"Hey little guy. Did you miss your mommy? Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up," I coo. Shane rolls his eyes. He thinks that I shouldn't talk like this to Nathan because he's a boy. I laughed at him and rolled my eyes. I'll say what I want.

"Up for a round of zombies?" Michael asks Shane. Shane perks up as Eve cuddles Rose. We are so going to spoil them. As the sounds of Michael and Shane yelling at the zombies on screen, and at each other, fill the room. I feel like everything is perfect, like we're supposed to be like this. There's a knock on the door and Eve goes to answer it.

"Morganville's under siege," a voice says. I look to see Richard and Hannah. They come in and lock the door. They begin to bar up the windows.

"What do you mean Morganville's under siege?" I ask, taking Rose from Eve and clutching both of the babies to my chest. Shane wraps his arms around me.

"Your the last house we went to. There's a herd of Vampire Hunters that pushed they're way into town. They're bent on killing everyone. They set lose a virus in town that turns vampires and humans into your basic zombie. It's reversable but we can't get a hold of the antidote unless we turn over all the vampires. That means Michael," Richard says. I feel my body freeze.


	21. Big Surprises and Pissed Claire's

**Sorry it took me so long. I had writer's block. My laptop is back up and running. R&R for me if you could. **

**That'd be awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

**Claire's POV**

"Don't worry, we're not going to turn the vampires over," Hannah says, eyeing out expressions.

"We came over here because we assumed you guys could help us try to break in and get the antidote," Richard says. I nod.

"But whose going to watch the kids?" I ask, then I look at Michael. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Micheal, your going to have to stay behind. They're equiped to fight vampires but they won't be expecting us," Richard says. Michael reluctantly agrees. I hand him the babies and he looks at Eve.

"Be careful, all of you," he says. Richard drives us over to a place in town square that's loaded with weapons. Shane grabs, you wouldn't believe it was there, a flamethrower. I grab a bow and arrow set and sling a shot gun onto my back. Eve grabs a shotgun and belt full of knives. I grab another belt of knives.

"Let's go," Hannah says," Try not to kill any of the zombies unless absolutely necessary. They're the people of this town so we need to try to leave them alive. This isn't one of your zombie games, this is real life so there aren't any do overs."

"Do you know where they're staying?" I ask, slipping the bow over one shoulder.

"Yeah," Hannah rattles off an adress and then we load back into the car. after a while we pull over and begin to walk the rest of the way. We don't want them to know tht we're coming.

"Shane and Eve, cover the back," Hannah instructs. I raise an eyebrow at her," The Founder instructed that we try to keep you as safe as possible."

"I can handle myself," I mutter.

"We know that but even you can slip up," Richard says, giving me a tight smile. Shane jumps the fence silently and helps Eve over. After a few long minutes, Hannah pulls out her gun and nods at Richard, then she kicks the door in. Richard and Hannah move in perfect sync, both taking up positions and going in. I follow them in.

Hannah and Richard split off, assuming that I'll follow one of them. Being me, I head straight. I step into a big room that I assume is a living room. It's bare and empty. I hear a quiet noise from my left. I turn to see a sword swinging at me.

I dodge and pull up my bow, threading it with an arrow. The second I see the sword heading for me again, I let the arrow loose. I hear a cry and the sword falsl before it can find it's mark.

"You bitch! You shot me with an arrow," she yells. I roll my eyes and pull up the shot gun. I take aim and watch her slowly get up.

"Yeah, well you attacked me with a sword... I think were even," I say, keeping the gun trained on her. She glares at me then her face convulses as she pulls the arrow out of her hand.

"Claire!" I hear Shane yell from some other section of the house. The woman looks at me, her expression turning thoughtful.

"So you're the infamous Claire. Tinier than I exspected. I'm going to enjoy killing you," she says, dropping the bloody arrow on the floor.

"I'm the one with a gun in my hands. I think I like my odds," I say, tightening my grip on the gun. I use the gun to push her in the direction of Shane's voice. She looks pushed but begins to walk.

We continue to walk. my gaze flicks from side to side, checking around for anything suspicious. We enter an open room that looks as bare as the other room. Shane, Eve, and Richard are tied up and sitting on the floor. Hannah is in the hands of a man.

"I received a call," I say, pointing the gun at the back of the girl's head. I realize that the girl could make a break for it. I drop the gun, grab the girl around the throat, and pull a knife from my belt. I press the knife to her throat.

"You must be Eve," the man says. I snort.

"You got me confused with my friend over there. I'm Claire," I say, glaring," Wanna help me out here guys?"

Shane, Eve, Richard and Hannah don't move. They look kind of pale too. I hold myself steady and look at the man holding Hannah.

"Your friends can't answer you. They have a few issues," the man says. I want to freeze because I know what he means. He turned my friends into zombies.

"There are a lot of things you can do to me, but when you mess with my friends and my family, thats when you know you've fucked up," I say. He actually looks a little afraid. I throw the girl out the door behind me and snap it closed.

I thread another arrow and shoot the man in the shoulder before he has time to react. Hannah turns and bites him. He cries out and falls back. I jump forward and grab Hannah, throwing her against the wall.

"I'm sorry Hannah," I whisper, shooting her in the hand so she'd be stuck to the wall. I hope she doesn't kill me for that. I see the man struggling to pull something out of his pocket. I reach in and pull out a big bottle. It's got a brownish liquid in it.

I open it and walk to Shane, tipping it into his mouth. I release him. I set the bottle by him and lift his face.

"Shane?" I whisper. His face is still pale and his face flickers, then he leans forward and sinks his teeth into my shoulder. I cry out shocked. I fall back, smacking my head into the floor and blacking out.


	22. Depressed Shane

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

******Claire's POV:**

****I wake up slowly, my body aching. Everything is white and I sit up fast, which turned out to be a very bad idea. I fall back, dazed. I'm in the hospital. I try to remember how I ended up here. Then everything comes back to me, the vampire hunters, the zombies, everything. I should be dead right now.

"Claire?" a voice asks. I look over to see Michael beside me, my babies cradled in his arms, fast asleep. I smile.

"Hey," I whisper, trying not to wake them. He grins in relief. I stretch a little.

"You did it. You actually did it," Michael says, his expression slightly dazed. I smile and sit up carefully. I look around the room to see something shocking. The vampires are taking care of the humans. I see Shane and Eve on either side of me. I get up and walk over to Shane, figuring Michael had Eve. The second I touch his cheek, his eyes open.

"Hi," he says, smiling. I all but collapse against him, needing to be close to him. He holds me tight and buries his face in my shoulder. I hug him tightly.

"God, I love," Shane breathes in my ear.

"I love you too," I whisper, hugging him tighter. All the pressure pulls at my bite mark but I honestly don't care.I walk over to Michael and take my kids and smile at Eve.

"We did it," I say, grinning broadly. Eve shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"You did it. What I want to know is why you were on a hospital bed," Eve says, eyeing me. I sigh and look at Shane. Shane looks at me, confused.

"Claire?" he asks gently," I didn't..." I begin telling the story.

"... after he was bitten he went and got the antidote. I took it from him and gave a little bit to Shane. I guess I thought it would work automatically, which was a stupid move on my part. I got bitten and fell back, smacking my head on the floor," I say.I look at Shane's horrified expression.

"I bit you?" Shane asks, clutching Everose to his chest. I nod, watching him. He hangs his head.

"Don't blame yourself, Shane. There was nothing you could have done to stop it and there's nothing we can do to change it. I'm sorry that it happened but, given the choice, I'd do it again," I say, straightening my shoulders. I know that Shane is going to have a hard time getting over this because of how protective he is of me. I'm going to have to fix him but how.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go guys, I've updated. Now I can wait a few days before seeing the angry mob with torches. I'll miss you guys though. See you in a few days but try not to burn down my house lol. Love you guys, your awesome!<strong>


	23. Shane Empire

**And, there's my upload. Now put away the pitch forks! As always, R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

**Claire's POV:**

It's been two days since Shane, Eve, and I woke up in the hospital. Shane mopes around the house, he doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. I'm extremely worried about him. If he keeps this up, he'll kill himself. On the second day, I become sick of it and sit him down in the living room.

"Shane, I know your upset over what happened but I really need you to snap out of this. I can't deal with you moping, the babies, and Morganville all at the same time. Please, for me," I say, taking his hands. He pulls his hands out of mine.

"You make it sound easy. I hurt you. That's not just something I can bounce back from," he whispers. I put my hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"I know it's not, but I also know that your strong. You can get through this. I don't blame you for what happened, it wasn't your fault. Please, I need you," I whisper, kissing him on the lips lightly. He sighs.

"I know that I couldn't control myself when I hurt you but it terrifies me that I did. I know it's stupid..." Shane says, brushing a hand over my cheek. I lean into his touch.

"It's not stupid. You have to remember that I knew the risks when I made my decision. I chose to do it on purpose. I did it because I love you," I say simply. He smiles and me and I watch the sadness leave his eyes.

He leans forward and kisses me, slow and easy. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms tightly around waist, clinging to me. He leans me back on the couch and he pulls back for a second.

"I love you," he whispers, kissing me passionately. I cling to him and then we hear someone clear their throat. We pull back, confused.

"You know, when you guys moved out I figured that I wouldn't have to be scarred by this particular image," Michael says," and yet, I have seen this more than I want to."

"Well, don't walk into my house without calling first and you won't," Shane retorts. Eve rolls her eyes. And this ensues a giant battle of "whose the better man" between Shane and Michael. I roll my eyes. The babies begin crying, which promptly ends that debate.

After we make dinner, we begin a game night. After a very scary game of truth or dare and a creepy version of charades, we begin playing Monopoly... a very bad idea.

"Pay the toll!" Shane shouts, extending his hand to Eve. She growls in frustration and forks over the money. And this continues the Shane Empire. In the end, everyone passes out in the living room floor, all four of us curled together like siblings, the guys on the outside. One of the best nights I've spent in a long time.


	24. Michael's Show

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry! I was having big technical difficulties and I couldn't upload. As always, R&R! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

**Claire's POV:**

The next day, despite my protests, Eve and Michael take Ever and Nathan. Apparently Shane told them that he wanted us to have a free day together. This should be fun. Eve left me a dress to wear but I'm a little nervous about this.

I sigh and slip on the black, halter-top dress. It's actually really cute. I straighten my hair, opting to leave it down. Hands wrap around my waist, pulling me against a rock hard chest.

"You look beautiful," Shane whispers in my ear. I smile as he presses a kiss to my lips. Shane pulls me down stairs and sits me down at the kitchen table. He sits a bowl in front of me. What was in said bowl? Chili... no surprise there.

"Nothing better than chili," Shane says with a grin. I laugh and dig in.

"So... what do we have planned for today?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Shane stops stuffing his face for a second and gives me a knowing grin.

"That, my dear, would be a surprise," he says, copying my expression. I roll my eyes and finish eating. Shane takes our bowls and puts them in the sink.

Shane grabs my hand and pulls me up. He spins me into him and kisses me, hard and deep. My hands tangle in his hair and his arms clutch me to him.

"I love you," he whispers, kissing my neck. I smile at him.

"I love you too," I whisper back. He intertwines his fingers with mine and leads me out the front door. He leads me to Common Grounds. I give him a confused look. He just smiles and pulls me inside.

The inside of Common Grounds looks completely different. The tables are all cleared out except one and it's draped with a blood-red table cloth. A vase of red roses sits on the table and everything looks fancy. The best part? Somehow, Shane talked Michael into being out waitor.

"You so owe me," Michael mutters. Shane pulls my chair out and sits me down. Michael grabs his guitar and climbs on stage. Eve, Everose, and Nathaniel join us. Michael's performance is as amazing as usual. Though Morganville still as it's horrors, it's nice to know that some things never change. Well, okay not never (Michael becoming a vampire was a change), but close enough.


	25. AN

**Well my friends, the time has come. This story is officially at it's end. I'm sure that I will make more but it'll take time because I have other running fanfictions as well as the ones I am going to begin soon. Thank you for all of your support and for all of the amazing reviews that kept me going. You guys are awesome and hopefully I'll see you in some other fanficiton. :)**


End file.
